Living the good life
by o.Ovietshinobi
Summary: DISCONTINUED see chapter 8...
1. Phase 1

Konichiwa everyone!! This is my 2nd fanfiction so plz enjoy!! Its gonna be longer than the last one so plz review!!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto san. Not I but I will soon –laughs evilly-

'**Blah' –**inner self talking

'blah'-talking

'Blah'-thinking 

'BLAH'-YELLING

Living the good life 

**Chapter one: The Beginning. Or is it?**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha and everything was going perfectly, for now at least. Right below the mountains where the recent Hokage's faces were carved, was Tsunades office where all the jonins met for an 'important meeting'.

"Tsunade sama, why are we here again?" Kakashi spoke up. He was frustrated that the Hokage summoned him right when the brand new copy of icha icha paradise just came out in stores. That earned him a nice and mighty bonk on the head from Kurenai.

"Kakashi you baka. How dare you talk to Tsunade sama that way. You know that if you buy another perverted book, I'm just going to burn it." Kakashi's eyes widened and he gasped under his mask. He turned to face Kurenai, who was glaring daggers at him.

"You wouldn't dare" He muttered dangerously. Tsunade poked her head through the high stacks of paper and files.

"AHEM! Let's get on to business shall we? Ok, for each jonin tell me what your students are up to." She pointed to Kakashi, who was grumbling behind his mask, "Kakashi, you go first"

"Well Naruto is still of course the most hyperactive ninja you could possibly come up with, Sakura is surprisingly staring to lose her interest of Sasuke, but every once in awhile he would steal glances at her and she would do the same. But despite his new feelings for her, he's still too cold to even show a glimpse of it." Tsunade interlocked her fingers together and laid her chin on them, in a thinking manner of some sort.

"How interesting. Ok Kurenai, your next"

"Shino and Kiba aren't getting along at all, for Kiba keeps letting Akamaru pee on Shino's sandals and in response, Shino infests Kiba and Akamaru with fleas.-sigh- But on the bright side, Hinata is starting to interact a lot more with Naruto, who is starting to show interest in her." Tsunade nodded her head and faced Asuma who was (surprise surprise) smoking a cigarette.

"shimmphhma-mmph mm momph- WAAHH!" Asuma fell on his face when Kurenai kicked his behind with such force.

"TAKE THE CIGERETTE OUT BUTTWIPE!!" She had a huge throbbing anime vein in her forehead and her left eye was twitching madly.

"owwwww…" Asuma lifted his head off the floor and spat out the smoke. He rubbed his butt and got to his feet. Kakashi and Gai sweatdropped.

"Gomen. Anyway, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted (He shot a glare at Kuerenai)

Choji is still eating like a pig, BUT he cut off on the BBQ.-sniff sniff- I'm so proud." Everyone stared at him wondering how that is much of a difference. He continued "Shikamaru is unusually spending more time with that sand girl with the scary fan. I think they might have a connection somewhere" –cough cough- Tsunade nodded her head and looked at Gai.

"YOSH!!MY WONDER AND YOUTHFUL LEE HAS GROWN STRONG AND VERY MUCH HANDSOME LIKE MYSELF!!HE HAD BEEN TRAINING DAY AND NIGHT JUST TO IMPRESS AND WIN THE HEART OF HIS FUTURE WIFE HARUNO SAKURA.HIS YOUTHFULNESS OVERCOMES ALL OBSTACULES!!" He cried fake anime tears that shimmered.

Strange.

"Gai. Aren't you forgetting something?" Kurenai asked. He looked up from his blubbering and had a blank expression on his 'youthful face'. Finally after 10 minutes of deep thinking, he slammed his fist into his palm.

"OH YEAAA!!! Hee hee, it seems that I have forgotten my Neji and Tenten." Tsunade sweatdropped. "Well their youthfulness let's them train through snow and rain (hey that rhymes. Anyway back to the story…) and also brings them closer together I might add"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Closer you say? I feel there might be some love going on in our Konoha 12 ne?" Everyone nodded in agreement (not including Gai, who still in his own little world)

Tsunade slammed her palms on the desk, causing numerous papers to fly everywhere, as she stood on her chair and punched a fist in the air (hey that rhymes again! )

"So we shall take advantage of this opportunity and bring our genins to their maximum fulfillment of love!!" I swear you could see stars in her eyes. " and so I will arrange for the 12 to all stay in one house for one week and see what we can brew up shall we??"

She grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together.

"Alright, tell your students to meet me at the Hanasaki Bathhouse at 9:00 AM sharp." She flicked her hands in the air. "Dismissed!"

Everyone quickly separated to spread the news.

Tsunade put her hands behind her head and leaned back on her chair, legs crossed across the desk.

"This should be interesting"

With team 7 

At the bridge where team 7 usually met, stood Naruto, Sakura, and of course, Sasuke.

Naruto was busy yelling the daylights out of Sasuke who was leaning on the bridge railing with his famous stoic expression painted across his face. Sakura watched the two bicker (well Naruto anyway) as she sighed and wondered why she could never understand the world.

"TEME!!" You can guess who said that.

"Dobe." That too

"LAZY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING DIPSHIT!"

"Idiotic ramen eating baka"

"ICECUBE IMITATOR!!"

"Asshole"

"YOU F FEMALE IMPERSONATOR!!"

"Look at yourself before you criticize others Naruto" He replied without even opening his eyes.

That did it. Naruto was about to go Rasengan on his ass but stopped as soon as Kakashi appeared with a poof.

"Sorry I'm late. You see, there was this ice cream truck and-"

"LIAR!!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled at the same time.

"Ok ok. Well just wanted to give you a notice that Tsunade sama has decided there will be no training for one week. Instead you guys and the rest of the teams will be having a vacation for that time in the Hanasaki Bathhouse!" He grinned so big you could see it under his mask. Which meant trouble. "Won't that be fun!"

Everyone just stared at him. Sasuke got off the railings and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'll pass, there's no reason for me to waste precious training time by soaking in a tub of hot water. I can do that at home." His explanation completely the opposite of Sakura's.

"A bathhouse!?! I've never been to one before! That sounds so exotic!! I'll be there!!" She whipped around to face Sasuke, her pink locks following her. She activated her famous puppy dog face which brought out the shimmer in her emerald eyes "Onegai Sasuke kun!! It'll be sooooo much fun!"

Sasuke, not being able to withstand her puppy face, gave in with a simple 'hn'

'_**SHANNAROOO!! We're gonna see Sasuke without a shirt on!'**_

'_mou, you are such a pervert'_

'Hey, I'm inside you. You are just as much of a pervert as I am. Let's –mmphh!!' 

Sakura shoved her inner self in a closet, not wanting to hear the lecherous plans that she had in store.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sweatdropped at Sakura's weird face expressions. Naruto turned his grinning face to Kakashi.

"Will there be ramen?!?" He clasped his hands together in front of his face and pouted.

Kakashi sighed with amazement that Naruto was still so fit to be eating _so much ramen_.

"Yes Naruto, there will be ramen."

"YOSHAAA!!"

"Ok everyone, be at the bathhouse tomorrow at 9:00 sharp. Oh yea!." He pulled out two slips of paper with the icha icha logo imprinted on it. "I got this off the internet, **2 **discount coupons to the new icha icha paradise memorial store for 50 off on any book!!" Kakashi raised his hands and suddenly a wave of thunder crashed behind him. " And so with this coupon you can go to any limits of the world to achieve your true de-" BONK! Kakashi received a well-earned slap across his head from Sasuke.

"Kakashi sensei you closet pervert, we don't need your inspiration!!" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away from the team. Kakashi released his hands from his aching head and shouted back at him.

"OK! BUT YOU'RE MISSING A REALLY GREAT DEAL!! IT MIGHT GIVE YOU SOME IDEAS FOR WHEN YOU FU-" BONK!! Sakura, who had enough of his lecherous blabbering, whacked him with her mighty frying pan. (A/N: which came out of nowhere I suppose?)

Kakashi had his face shoved deep into the dirt with his behind sticking up in mid-air.

Naruto was like o.O

And with that, Sakura stormed off with her frying pan, leaving a frightened and twitching Naruto.

With team 8 

"Shino" Kiba growled.

"…"

"Shino…"_ scratch scratch_

"…"

"Shino!" _scratch scratch_

"…"

"SHINO, WILL YOU JUST GODDAMN ANSWER ME?!?" Kiba was now screaming at the top of his lungs, flailing his arms at an abnormal speed.

"Yes dog crap?" He turned his head to face Kiba, his face expressionless. "What is so important that you are interrupting a most pleasant moment of silence hm?"

"Oh I was just wondering if YOU COULD REMOVE YOUR DAMN BUGS SOMEWHERE ELSE WHERE I CAN LAST ONE MINUTE WITHOUT TOUCHING MYSELF!!!" (a/n: just so you know, the bugs are _everywhere_ o.o)

"Grr..ruff ruff!!" Akamaru barked in response.

"Yea!! What he said!!"

Shino got up to his feet and glanced up at the sky, which was very interesting at the moment.

"I have reasons for my actions Kiba. I had to burn my sandals because of your dog." He glared at Akamaru, who was trying to bite his tail but had no luck.

"It wasn't my fault that you smell like a hydrant! Now get these things off me!!" Kiba shrieked.

Shino averted his gaze from the dog and raised an eyebrow at Kiba.

"So now you're saying that I smell like a piss-infested piece of metal?"

"N-no! I'm saying Akamaru thinks so!" Bad answer Kiba.

"That's not going to change my mind. In the time being, teach your dog some potty training skills." He raised his head to once again look up at the sky. " But I guess you wouldn't know those kind of things either."

**3**

**2**

**1**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU OVERSIZED ANT FARM?!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AND THEN IM GONNA SEND AKAMARU TO EAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR STUPID BUGS AND THEN IM –" Kiba was cut off by a loud holler.

"What in Kami's name is going on here?" Kiba and Shino whipped around to see an angry red-eyed jonin with both of her hands placed firmly on her hips. She had a whimpering hyuuga behind her playing with the hem of her jacket. "Don't tell me you guys are fighting again? Ok i don't have time for this. I have an important announcement to make."

Hinata stepped out from behind Kurenai, now playing with her fingers. "W-what's the b-big event s-sensei?" Kurenai released her hands from her hips and closed her crimson eyes.

"Tsunade has took away training for one week, but in that time period, the other teams and us will be going to a bathhouse." She opened her eyes and clasped her hands and glared at the scratching Kiba and expressionless Shino. "And during that time, there will be no arguments, understood?" a random background of darkness and lightening appeared behind Kurenai, casting a dark shadow. "Or there will be _serious consequences_."

Everyone bobbed their heads up and down, not wanting to suffer the wrath of a pissed off Kurenai. They shivered at the thought.

"Well! Meet me at the Hanasaki bathhouse at 9:00 AM sharp!" She smiled cheerfully. Mood swings much? "Ja!" and with that Kurenai jumped off.

"I-i wonder what's in s-s-store for us" Hinata squeaked.

Everyone else just shrugged –er scratched.

With team 10 Munch munch 

_ZZzZzZ_

_Munch munch_

_ZZzZzZzZ_

_Munch munch_

"_-snore- trouble –snore- someness" _What a lively conversation. Ino strummed her fingers impatiently against the base of the tree, waiting for Asuma to come and save her from…this.

Munch munch 

"_ZzZzZz…-snore- huh? Yes I want the coffee cake –snore-"_

'Asuma where are you?' Ino sobbed inwardly

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a big poof and Asuma appeared right in front of Ino with a huge grin on his face, scaring the crap out of her, which caused her to smash her fist right against Shikamaru's nose (He was sleeping right next to her) which caused him to sit straight up and kick whatever that was sitting across from him, which just happened to be Choji with 20 bags of unknown wat-nots causing him to topple backwards, making all of the bags roll down the hill and into the river bank.

Ino was like O.O

Shikamaru was like o.O

Choji was like TT.TT

"…"

"…"

"…"

"BWAHAHAAAAA!!!!OH MY GOSH YOUR FACES!!" Asuma was laughing hysterically grasping on to the tree from rolling down the hill himself. Everyone stared and sweatdropped (besides choji who was mourning his beloved chips.)

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and laid down, propped up on his elbows. "What is it sensei?" '_you ruined my wonderful dream'_ Asuma took deep breaths and calmed down. He held and cigerette between his fingers and looked at his team.

"We are all going to stay at the Hanasaki Bathhouse for one week. Meet me there at 9:00 AM sharp and don't be late!" Asuma raised off the ground, glanced one last time at his students and continued strolling down the main path giggling to himself.

"How troublesome. He woke me up for that? Arg this ninja thing is such a drag." He plopped back down on the soft, wet grass and continued to snore his brains out. He sure does know how to let it go.(A/N wow it rhymes!!…again! ok I'll stop)

Ino stared at the passed out genius and sighed. What a God forsaken team she had.

-sniff sniff- "fooooood…"

With team Gai 

"HELLO MY WONDERFUL,ENERGETIC,YOUTHFUL TEAM OF MINE!!I AM HERE TODAY TO SPREAD THIS WONDERFUL NEWS THAT WILL ENLIGHT US ALL!!WE ARE GOING TO A YOUTHFUL BATHHOUSE THAT DOES WONDERS TO OUR COMPLEXION!!WE ARE STAYING THERE FOR ONE YOUTHFUL WEEK SO WE CAN SHARE THE YOUTHFULLNESS TO THE WORLD!!THE POWER OR FREEDOM AND YOUTH PREVAILS!!" I think you know who said that

"GAI SENSEI!!YOUR PERSISTANTCE AGAINST YOUTH I ENVY GREATLY!! WE SHALL ALL GO TO THIS YOUTHFUL PLACE SO EVERYONE THERE WILL BE AMAZE WITH OUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!!!ISNT THAT RIGHT NEJI, TENTEN!?!"

Tenten just stared at the pair, not knowing how she got into this mess and Neji…being Neji.

"Lee, shut up. We'll go if you can stop describing it like that" Neji leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes noticing Tenten staring at him with interest. "What?" Neji said a little too rudely than he really meant to. She smirked and folded her arms.

"Why are you giving in so easily Neji? You're usually the type that refuses any offer to relax and have fun. Is it that you want to see me in a bathing suit?" Neji remained quiet with a tiny hint of pink on his cheeks that did not go unnoticed my Tenten. Or anyone for that matter.

"OHHH! HOW WONDERFUL! OUR YOUTHFUL NEJI HAS GROWN UP TO HAVE THE HORMONES OF A BEAST!! I WILL CHERISH THIS DAY AS NEJI'S DAY OF ROMAN-" CRASHH!! Neji grabbed Lee by his youthful green spandex suit by the collar and pushed him against the tree, letting Lee's feet dangle off the ground. He stared dangerously into Lee's eyes.

"Cut.it.out." Lee shrunk in Neji's immense chakra with his Byakugan activated. He looked really freaky, in Lee's eyes anyway. (A/N: who doesn't look scary with veins popping out of the sides of your head with a dark aura hanging around your every movement. o.O)

"h-hai" Neji released Lee letting him drop hard onto the dirt ground. Lee got to his feet, dusted himself off, looked Neji in the eye and… zoomed off screaming the daylights out of him, flailing his arms about. From afar, he looked like a green octopus.

"GAI SENSEIIIIIIII!!!! NEJI'S UNYOUTHFULNESS IS SCARING MEEE!!!!"

"Bastard." Neji tightly clenched his fists and swore deeply under his breath. Tenten watched him with an amused expression planted across her face. She shook her head as she walked away.

"Your too much Neji."

"Hn."

Somewhere far and mysterious 

2 dark figures landed on a tree branch as the first person pulled out a crumpled package.

"You got it? I didn't expect that of you."

"Well you don't know me very well." The first person shoved the box into his companions hands as he leaped into the darkness. The remaining figure snickered.

"Phase 1. Complete"

(A/N: -gasp- what is phase one? Who are those ppl? Is Neji really a pervert? Why is deidara painting his nails green? All those answers will be revealed in the next chapter (or later in the story) !! if i get 5 or more reviews at least.

**Ja Ne!!**


	2. the letter

(A/N: hello again everyone! Thank you for all the reviews cuz it pumped me up and so im still writing!! Plz enjoy! Oh yea! Just so you know, all of them are 15. sorry I forgot to mention that before!!)

Living the good life Part 2:arrival and letters Front gates at the Hanasaki Bathhouse 

At about 8:40, the genins and their senseis crowded around waiting for an entrance, all except for one perverted jonin. (a/n: can you guess who?) Kurenai tapped her feet impatiently, planning to rip his ears off when she sees him.

"Ugh. Where is that man?!?" The rhythm of her tapping increased, so basically her whole body was vibrating. Asuma looked at her strangely, nibbling on the end of his cigarette.

"Calm down Kurenai. Kakashi will be here soon. Probably off in some store getting a bucket load of cheap porn." He shuddered at the thought of Kakashi sitting in a corner reading unmentionables and then deciding to try some ideas on random woman. (a/n: perverts…)

He was averted from his thoughts when a loud boom was heard near the gates. Standing in front of the doors was a short, plump lady who seemed to be at least 60 or so. She wore a traditional kimono and a woven basket grasped between her frail fingers.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to the Hanasaki Bathhouse. My name is Mitoko, the caretaker here. There are 4 rooms provided for your stay. The young ladies," She gestured toward the direction of the kuniochis, " will be staying in room 12, while our gentlemen will be staying in room 11"

Mitoko handed them their keys as the genins stormed inside, leaving behind the senseis in the dust.

The plump lady walked slowly over to the remaining jonin as she pulled of her wig and costume to reveal a tall, slim man with ruffled chocolate brown hair and a couple of letters in his hands.

"Here are your supplies. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call." With that, he bowed and jumped off. Asuma passed out one letter to each jonin.

"Ok, you know what to do. We start out operation as soon as they all get comfortable."

Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai nodded as they followed behind the footsteps of Konoha 12.

With the girls 

"Oh I can't believe we're here!! The first thing we're gonna do is relax in the hotsprings, letting hot boys swoon over us!!" Ino squealed as she hopped up and down on her bed.

The girls had a large room with 4 king-sized beds with gold decorated walls. Filling the room was a polished wooden dresser, a master bathroom with marble sinks, and a closet that could occupy at least 10 people. For ninjas in this era, it's hard to believe they could afford so much.

"Swooning over you? Please woman, they must be blind." Sakura remarked as she fingered the silk linings on the bedside. Ino stopped her fluttering and glared back at the strawberry haired ninja.

"What did you say forehead girl! Don't confuse hate and jealously my friend! You see this?" Ino rubbed her hands up and down her back side, feeling her luscious curves. " Envy this perfection Sakura! Cha!" Sakura grew an anime vein on her slightly oversized forehead as she clenched her fist and shook them at Ino.

"For one thing pig, I wouldn't call it jealously. I'd say more like pity, forcing guys to fall for _that!!"_

'_**SHANNAROO!!'**_

As they both continued their bickering, in the corner of the room (faaaar away from the yelling ladies) stood Hinata and Tenten. For about 20 minutes, they would turn their heads every time one girl made a comment. Sore from so much twisting around, Tenten stood up, strolled over to the now fist-fighting ninjas, grabbed both of their shoulders, and slammed them to the ground as lamps shook from the force.

"Will you two just shut up! You both have qualities that any man would die for now be quiet before I shove that conceitedness and shove down the toilet along with you!!"

Sakura and Ino stayed silent, not wanting to piss off an angry Tenten knowing from what happened in the past. Not pleasant.

Tenten released her grip on their shoulders and dusted imaginary dirt off her clothes.

"Good! Now how about we get unpacking!" She exclaimed with her tone changing completely.

Hinata sweatdropped.

With the boys 

"RAMEN!RAMEN!RAMEN!RAMEN!RAMEEEENNNN!!!" Naruto sang loudly, running around the room not noticing the glaring eyes behind resisting not to strangle him.

"Dobe will you keep quiet! There are people here that want to enjoy their vacation without having you thundering down on them with your excessive screaming!" (a/n: that's the most sasuke has ever said o.o)

"SASUKE TEME! LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW! IT'S CALLED EXPRESSING YOURSELF! Unlike you who just mopes around all day."

Within a second, Naruto had been pinned to the wall with a kunai, his feet far from the white carpet. Kiba ,with Akamaru on his shoulder, glanced up at Naruto, staring at him in the eye.

"And that is what I call expressing_ myself_. Now will you please shut up! Akamaru is telling me an important story if you don't mind." Kiba walked off looking at Akamaru with amazment. "She did what? No way!"

Shino just shrugged, thinking he should do more than send bugs up his shirt.

Munch munch "Hey guys –munch- i"m gonna go down to the buffet –munch- and see what they have. See ya later!" Choji walked out the door with more bags of chips in his arms than when he walked in.

-sigh-" whatever, I'm just going to take a nap. This trip is so troublesome." Shikamaru flopped down on his bed and quickly fell asleep, only to be woken up again with a loud knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Neji asked, greeted back with no answer but a piece of paper being slipped under the door crack instead. He took the white parchment and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke snapped the paper from his rival's hands and started to read it.

"What's it say sasuke teme?!?" Naruto yelled urgently, still dangling from the wall.

"Hn. It looks like we have to- WAT?!?"

Back to the girls 

While the girls were unpacking, a quick knock was presented at the door.

"Come in!" Sakura replied, but once again there was no answer as a piece of paper slipped in through he door cracks. Sakura eyed it carefully and picked it up slowly, acting like it was some kind of bomb about to be set off.

"W-what's that S-sakura san?" Hinata asked timidly.

Tenten jumped off her bed and looked at the paper over Sakura's shoulder while Ino stood beside her.

"Hmmm. It looks like directions for something." After reading it over carefully, her bright green eyes windened. Tenten's jaw dropped. Ino covered her mouth to resist screaming and Hinata sat on he bed wondering if she should read the paper as well.

Back with the boys 

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?!?" Sasuke skimmed over the paper once again as he dropped the it while Lee picked it up again. Here's what the list said:

'_Here are some directions that you guys will have to accomplish during this mission. Everyday will be a new list and you __have__ to complete them or you will stay a genin forever. _

_Day 1:_

_Sasuke Uchiha- flirt with Sakura the whole day so you have to stay be her side._

_Naruto Uzumaki-__ no ramen_

_Neji Hyuuga- try to get Tenten to untie her buns_

_Shikamaru Nara- seduce temari (_yes she's here with her brothers. I'll introduce them later)

Kiba Inuzuka- be Akamaru's slave Choji Akimichi- no more chips. Eat every 4 hours 

_Shino Aburame- remove sunglasses and coat (_hooyahh!!)

_Rock Lee- no talking to Sakura. no thinking, interacting, or looking at her. I mean it.'_

The boys stared at the list for over 30 minutes, trying to process in their brains of what the list just commanded.

With the girls 

Hinata had finally decided to see what the list said, after 10 minutes of convict in her head.

"W-what does the list say?" She looked over Ino's shoulder and gasped. Here's what it said:

'_Here are some directions that you guys will have to accomplish during this mission. Everyday will be a new list and you __have__ to complete them or you will stay a genin forever. _

_Day 1:_

_Sakura Haruno- stay silent the whole day, only talking with your hands_

_Hinata Hyuuga-only eat ramen _

_Ino Yamanaka- eat choji's chips in front of him._

Tenten- seduce Neji' 

"…"

"…"

"…"

"NANIIIII?!? WHOLE THE HELL WROTE THIS? IM GONNA KILL HIM!!" of course, Sakura couldn't stay quiet.

Somewhere off far away, Itatchi and Kisame sneezed.

With the sand siblings 

"Hey Gaara, look we got a letter." Kankurou lifted the piece of paper of the floor and read it, grimacing every once in while.

"What's it say?" Temari ceased her fan waxing and walked over to where Kankurou was reading. After a minutes of gasping and choking on air, Gaara got curious and placed the paper in his hands, with the help of his sand of course. Temari and Kankurou not moving from the position they were in. He raised an eyebrow.(a/n: if he had any) Here's what it said:

'_Here are some directions that you guys will have to accomplish during this mission. Everyday will be a new list and you __have__ to complete them or you will stay a genin forever. _

_Day 1:_

_Sabaku no Gaara- Make a sand clone of someone and talk to it, as if it's a real person._

_Sabaku no Temari- wear a light tank top, a mini skirt and knee high socks. Wear heavy make up._

_Sabaku no Kankurou- play dress up with your puppet'_

Gaara remained expressionless as Temari and Kankurou still remained in their previous positions, recovering from shock.

With the boys 

Once everyone had woken up from their 'incident' , Choji had returned, with even more bags of chips in his hands. Naruto swore he saw Choji's belly fat wave at him. He held onto a near by lamp to resist from fainting. But he fell anyway due to the sudden and loud 'BEEEEEEEEEEEP' they heard from the intercom.

"_Hello fellow visitors! I am certain that our ninja's have received a letter discussing your duties. When you hear another loud beep, you must exit your rooms and begin your commands. You have 24 hours, starting…now!" _ BBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

All the boys sighed as they began their jobs.

Shino took off his glasses and coat, to reveal a dark shirt with jeans and…no eyees!!!!!!

Just kidding, he had a dull green for his eye color that any girl would worship for. But knowing Shino, he doesn't like attention, so he decided to cover himself with a brown paper bag. Kiba stared at him with concern.

"How are you gonna see?" Pointing to the bag which had no holes for eyes in sight. Shino just shrugged. Kiba shook off the thought and put on a lacy pink apron.

"Akamaru sama, forgive me for my ignorance but do I have to wear pink?"

"Grrrruff!"

"Please forgive me Akamaru sama! I'll get to it right away!" Kiba bowed to the gleaming dog as he ran out the door to fetch some kibbles, almost tripping over the hungry Choji as he lay sprawled out across the carpet. Crying.

"Chiiiiiiiiiippssss…"

Neji and Sasuke walked over Choji and followed Kiba out the door to go find Sakura and Tenten for some 'discreet business' –coughflirtingcough- leaving Naruto ,Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru not talking. For when Naruto would say anything, it would lead to ramen and then he would crave it and then he would have to commit murder to silence his cravings which will not be pleasant. The same with Lee, for all youthfulness ends with his beautiful Sakura blossom. Or in his words anyway.

"Well, I'm going to explore this place. Good day-"WHAM. Due to the paper bag, the all and mighty Shino had slammed into the wall, not even near the door. Shikanaru muttered 'troublesome' and guided Shino to the door. Naruto and Lee stayed silent, mourning their losses with Choji still on the floor blubbering.

With the girls 

It was silent. Not even the walls squeaked or the birds chirped. It was kunoichi hell all over again.

Sakura decided to break the silence, but since she can't talk she only resorted to flapping her hands up and down and pointed to the door, which meant 'this is stupid. I'm going to see what the boys are up to.' Ino just stared, trying to interpret what Sakura was trying to say. Once she thought she understood it, Ino raised an eyebrow.

"You want to learn how to fly using a spatula? Well uh, good luck with that. I need some chips to devour. Excuse me." Ino put on her ninja sandals and strolled out the door to the next room.

Kiba passed her with a bowl of kibbles and a rubber duck yelling out 'Forgive me Akamaru samaa!!

Tenten groaned knowing full well what she had to do now. Seduce Neji. Pure joy ne? She waved an arm at Hinata and walked out.

"See ya later guys."

Hinata was left with a growling stomach. Realizing how hungry she was, Hinata ran to the Bathhouse kitchen to fetch some ramen since it was one of her duties anyway.

With the sand siblings 

Temari stepped out of the closet to see both of her brothers gaping at her, even Gaara.

She was wearing a hot pink tank top that reached her belly button, showing her smooth flat tummy. Imprinted on the top was 'Lets party' in big gold letters. She had on a black mini skirt that ended at her mid thigh with black shimmering dress shoes and tan knee socks. Painted on her face was dark blue eye shadow, a heavy line of eyeliner, think mascara and bright red lipstick that showed off her pale skin. In other words, she looked like a killer Barbie doll and Shikamaru was Ken. But I have to say, she looks really good.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?!" Kankurou pointed a trembling accusing finger at her with anime veins popping everywhere.

"It's one of my duties! Here." She tossed a lime green sundress to Kankurou who looked at it with disgust. "It's for your puppet dipwad." She tightened the bands on her blonde ponytails and shut the door behind her. Kankurou looked at the sundress and then at his puppet. He grinned and slipped the cloth over his doll's head with ease. It fit perfectly. He wiped a tear drop from his eyes and carried it bridal style out the door.

"I shall name you Ayumi hime(1) and you will be mine. You will be my Ayumi hime. No one shall have you…" He trailed off, leaving Gaara in the room with his arms and legs crossed still as expressionless as ever. He glanced over to his right eying the empty space and then filling it with sand. The clumpy dirt started to take shape of himself as 'Gaara' stood up and looked at himself (a/n: ok when i say 'Gaara' that means sand gaara)

"We meet again 'Gaara'" 'Gaara' looked at himself as he mirrored his expressionless face.

"So we did, so we did" Gaara took 'Gaara's' hand.

"Shall we go?"

"So we shall." Ummm…let's just leave them two alone for now o.o

Somewhere far away 

"Ne Itatchi san, don't you like my new nail color. It matches with my hair hm?" Deidara skimmed over his ugly green nails as he looked for a relfection.

"Deidara, your hair is yellow." Kisame started while glancing over his own fingers. " Hmm, maybe I should paint mine blue, like trees." He grinned showing his shark like teeth.

"Kisame, you're getting off the subject! Now have you delivered those letters yet?" Itatchi snapped. Kisame gave a loud 'hmph' and nodded.

"Yea I did. And will you stop criticizing me? You know you're jealous! What straight man wears purple nail polish, I mean please." Kisame rolled his eyes and twiddled his fingers in Itachi's direction while Deidara continued his nail sprucing.

"The kinds that have to stop every now and then to distract a certain shark from chasing colorful butterflies throughout the country side. Now who's straight hah?!?" Itatchi whipped around the other direction and put on his Akatsuki hat. Kisame stared at himn with hurt in his narrow eyes.

"You're mean Itatchi, you know that?"

"Hmph."

(a/n: well that's it for today! I hope you like it cuz this took a lot of thinking. If i get more than…10 reviews i'll update. Until then,

Ja Ne!!

o.Ovietshinobi


	3. many complications

A/N: Hello again!! Thank you soooo much for your reviews. Im so happy my story was that good. This chapter is about Nejiten and Sasusaku mainly. Oh yea, im sorry i didn't say this before, Ayumi hime means princess Ayumi. Gomen! Plz enjoy!

Living the good life Part 3: Tenten's plan 

"Hmmm, I wonder where Neji is." Tenten tapped her finger against her bottom lip and looked around, trying to spot the Hyuuga prodigy. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't sense a figure slowly approaching her.

"Tenten."

"Huh?" The sudden voice startled her as she whipped around in her fighting stance to find white eyes meeting her chocolate ones.

"Oh Neji! I don't see you there! Ah haha!" Tenten laughed nervously, knowing what she had to do. Neji looked at her weirdly and smirked.

"All that training is starting to get to you, _Tenten_." He emphasized the 'T' on her name and leaned closer, hoping he was nice enough so she can untie those buns of hers. He wanted to get over this stupid task quickly.

Tenten had sweat starting to form on the sides of her cheeks and smirked seductively.

'_Forgive me Neji. I have to do this'_

Neji raised an eyebrow as she leaned close as well.

"Neji _kun_." Neji got the hint and took a step back, only to have her step forward even closer than before. She had never called him with the suffix 'kun' before. He knew something was up, either that or she's drunk and he knew Tenten wouldn't be _that_ irresponsible…would she? Tenten interrupted his thoughts as she leaped on him.

"Neji kun!" Tenten had her arms around his neck and her face nuzzled in his well toned chest. He was taller than her so her legs were dangling off to the sides, with Neji as her only support.

Neji stumbled back but kept his balance, gazing at the bun-haired girl who was rubbing up and down against his chest. Blood rushed up to his cheeks as he felt a new source of warmth.

"Neji kun. Let's go have some fun. We'll leave that stupid Lee and Gai sensei to their youthfulness as we go on our _own_ missions." Tenten cooed. Neji's eyes twitched as his hormones got the best of him.

"F-fu-fun?" He stuttered, which never happens so Tenten must be doing a good job.

"Uh huh. Let's go achieve our 'destinies' together." She looked up to meet his trembling eyes and moved closer, having their lips inches apart. "okaaaaayyy?"

"ack!" He couldn't take it any more. Neji couldn't live with himself if he had his first kiss like this. To prevent any nosebleeds, Neji tipped his head backwards and let gravity take it's toll as the Hyuuga fell backwards with Tenten still hanging on his neck. They ended in a very awkward position, with Tenten laying on top of Neji in between his legs and the prodigy's armed wrapped tightly around Tenten's tiny waist.

"Neji kun! You naughty little beast you! I dint know you could be tempted so easily." Tenten squealed as she once again moved closer.

"T-T-Tenten!"

"Ahem."

Tenten and Neji averted their gaze from each other to look back and find a red headed Jinchuriki(2) and a sand clone standing right beside him, both plastered with expressionless looks on their faces. Gaara glanced over to his sandy companion and covered his eyes.

"Don't look Gaara-chan(a/n: i decided to name him Gaara chan) wait until your older."

Gaara and Gaara chan both continued walking forward ignoring the two teammates sprawled out onto the floor. Once they were out of distance, Neji shook out of his trance and lifted Tenten carefully off him, immediately missing the warmth that left his body.

"Awww Neji kun, I was just starting." Tenten fingered his cheek with her thumb moving down to his jawbone. Neji gulped loudly as he thought of an idea.

"Tenten," he replied sternly. "If you really want to have f-fun, will you do me a favor and remove your luscious hair out of those God forsaken buns of yours?" Neji moved his eyes in the direction of her buns, her hair tightly entangled with two thick ribbons to form a neat ball. He punched himself inwardly.

'_I cannot believe I just said that. To a teammate! But this will all be worth it later'_

Tenten stared at him with big round eyes and tilted her head cutely to the side. She always did this when she was in serious thinking mode. A flash of light shined across her brown eyes as she smiled sweetly and nodded. She moved closely and whispered in his ears.

"Anything you desire Neji_ kun._" He shivered at the contact of her warm breath against his skin.

Tenten leaned back in her previous position and lifter her slender arms to untie the ribbons. Neji's milky orbs followed each movement her arms made, slowly reaching the ribbons, slipping the strings apart slowly. Geez, was she doing all of this in slow motion just to see him in pain?

Neji was distracted when he saw Tenten's wavy dark brown hair, fall lightly to her shoulders. Her bangs remained untouched, but the loose strands framed her face beautifully. Her hair ended to her mid back. The light from the ceilings made her hair almost look dark red. Neji stared in amazement, absolutely speechless from what she was hiding with those buns she kept.

Tenten giggled at Neji's gaping form and flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes.

"You like it that much? Maybe I should keep it down more often Ne-ji-kun." Tenten emphasized the syllables on his name (in a seductive manner) , but to tell you the truth, she was sobbing inside knowing what she was doing was so wrong. But part of her was thrilled that Neji liked her hair. All she wanted was for hi to acknowledge her, for she has once thought of Neji as more than just a teammate.

Neji continued his staring, but shook out of his trance when Tenten waved a hand in front of him.

"Neji? You there?"

He lifted his gaze back at her hair again, realizing what he had just accomplished, he stood up and smirked.

"Phew. I thought I would never get you to do it." He said with relief. Tenten raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Neji met her gaze once again, still smirking.

"It was my job on the list, to get you to take your hair out. And since you were trying to seduce me, I had the perfect opportunity." Tenten's eyes widened and her mouth parted a little.

"Y-you jerk! You make me go through all that just so you can see my hair down?!?" She hollered. Neji closed his eyes and his smirk grew wider.

"So that was your job too? Well I have to say, you're pretty good. Almost had me there for a moment."

Tenten's face burned as they grew red. She looked away quickly and stared at a nearby painting.

"I-i g-guess , b-ut that's still mean! Taking advantage of me like that! Hmph!" She turned the opposite direction and crossed her arms, feeling Neji's eyes on her backside. He scoffed.

"You know you liked it."

Tenten gasped as her face changed to the color of a light pink rose to a tomato. She whirled around to face the smirking hyuuga and poked him hard in the chest.

"Y-you pervert! You probably liked it more! I saw you gaping at me!" Neji gave her a light chuckle.

"Ok ok. Let's go shall we?"

"Wait! I still need to put my hair up!" Tenten reached for her ribbon when Neji's calloused hands stopped her.

"May I, Tenten _chan?" _ Tenten looked up at him with a bright red face. Gosh he was handsome. She replied with a low 'mn'. Neji took the ribbons from Tenten's fingers as he grasped a nice handful of hair and tied it neatly in a ball, securing it with ribbon.

Tenten's face burned even more as she felt his breath on her forehead as he gently pulled on her soft hair. Once he was finished, Neji interlocked Tenten's hand with his and led her to the kitchen.

"Let's go. The others are probably waiting for us."

"Neji?" He looked back at her flushed face as she led her eyes away. "Thanks."

"Hn." He responded as they traveled down the hall way hand in hand.

Nearby was Shino bumping into walls and slamming his arms on picture frames. He would mutter a whole rainbow of swears every now and then. Due to the paper bag.

Neji sweatdropped.

In the Bathhouse lobby with Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke walked back and forth nervously across the lobby, worrying about what to say when Sakura got there. He didn't know how to flirt. Fangirls would always flirt with him, but he never paid any attention to the pick-up lines they shouted. He picked up his pace, obsidian eyes staring at the carpet beneath him. Sasuke stopped with an 'oomph'. He looked up to see Kakashi standing in his way with a grin on his face.

"Kakashi, what do you want?" Sasuke whipped his head left to right to see if anyone was listening.

"I heard you had to flirt with Sakura today as one of your duties. He pulled out a small white piece of paper with random scribbles that's probably supposed to be writing. "And so I've decided to help you. Since you refuse to read over my wonderful book for ideas, I've written down some pick-up lines you can use."

He shoved the paper into Sasuke's hands as he skimmed it over.

"Kakashi, these are so corny!"

"It'll help. Trust me, I have experience in –cough- women." Sasuke eyed him suspiciously and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Whatever. I'm leaving- Waah!" As he faced to turn around, black eyes met green. Sakura was standing right there with a cheery smile on her face. Sasuke instantly got nervous and turned the other way to find no Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Where are you- damn." He huffed and pulled out the paper and read the words. Slowly memorizing them, he turned back to Sakura with a confused look now replacing the smile.

"Ahem Sakura…your looking mighty, uh, Sakuraish today." She raised an eyebrow wondering if that was a compliment or not. He continued, now sweating heavily. "Wow, do you know karate, cuz yo body if kickin'!!" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Sakura's pink eyebrows furrowed.

'**Oh my gosh, he's trying to flirt with us! SHANNARO! Hee hee**,** wait until Ino hears this'**

"Why don't you come on over and I'll let you butter my muffin ah ha ha ha…" Sasuke nudged Sakura with his elbow who shot a are-you-on-something look. Sasuke gulped and continued his ramblings. "If you were a newspaper, you'd be fine print baby cuz you know a newspaper has prints on them and uh they're small and your fine, ok moving on." Sakura was immediately worried and put her hand on his forehead. She pulled it back and thought for a moment.

She was interrupted when Sasuke kept talking.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together you know haha…" He drooped his head low and dangled his arms from the side of his body.

'Oh God please have mercy on me' 

Sakura lifted Sasuke up form his daze and looked at him in the eye with a worried look on her face. She lifted up her hands and placed them on top of each other and rubbed meaning 'Do you want me to get a wet towel for you? You seem sick.' Sasuke, being the pervert that he is, thought she was trying to say something else. He raised an eyebrow and stepped back.

"You wanna what?!?" Sasuke moved back another step, almost tripping over his own two feet. Sakura sighed and shook her head no. She walked toward him trying to grab his arm.

"N-not one step closer!!" Sakura grasped Sasuke's finger and pointed toward the kitchen.

After a moment of silence, he nodded slowly and followed her lead.

At the front desk, stood Kakashi and Asuma with a bored look on their faces.

"Tsk tsk, even I can do better than that." Kakashi muttered. Asuma rolled his eyes.

"You were the ones that wrote them. Even if you did show Sasuke that book, he'll be scarred for life"

"No no my young friend, for Icha icha paradise teaches you the way of life and how to handle any women. How shameful of you to talk about it like that." He huffed.

"Whatever, let's get going." Kakashi shrugged and both disappeared in a poof.

In the kitchen

As Hinata arrived in the kitchen, she noticed Naruto already there, _eating a salad_. She stared at him for while wondering why he would he be munching on some greens when there was ramen in every flavor known to man. Hinata dismissed her thoughts and walked over to the ramen bar, ordering a large miso ramen. She placed the steaming bowl across from Naruto and sat down.

"Would you mind of I sat here Naruto kun?" She asked softly, not wanting to startle him. Naruto awoke from his eating and grinned, squinting his eyes.

"Oh hey Hinata! Of course you can sit, I'd- waaahh??" He stopped talking immediately when his crystal blue eyes trailed down to the bowl of ramen, sitting there with it's…well rameness. His eyes bulged as he drooled uncontrollably.

"N-naruto kun!" Hinata grabbed the nearest napkin and quickly wiped the liquid off his chin. Feeling her contact, he bobbed his head up and down.

"Wha! I'm ok Hinata! Now while you enjoy that…wonderful miso –drool- ramen, I'm going to devour my ech…plain salad." The blonde hung his head low as he poked a piece of lettuce with the tip of his fork. (a/n: have you ever tried plain salad? Eww, it's nasty)

Hinata gasped in shock. Never in her life (or anyone else) has she seen Naruto, the ramen loving addict, reject a large miso ramen for some veggies. She got worried and placed a hand on his forehead, brushing some of his spiky blonde hair aside. Warmth rushed up to her cheeks as she felt how soft he was.

"Naruto kun, your n-not sick. Maybe y-you should lay just…just in case." Naruto flashed her a smile as he slowly brushed her hand away.

"I'm fine Hinata, really! Anyway, uh I'm on a man diet you know! Ramen slows me down, but salad!" He raised the plate over his head like it was some kind of sacred object. "It's full of vitamin c and nutrients that keep me up and running so I can Kage bunshin and rasengan everyone so they shall fear me!!" After hearing his own words of encouragement, the frantic Kyuubi practically dumped the whole plate in his mouth, chewing uncontrollably.

"Rmph see? It's mmph really rmtasty." He mumbled, having various pieces of carrots falling out from the corner of his lips. Tears were forming from how bitter the lettuce was. Hinata furrowed her thin eyebrows and opened her mouth to respond, but a loud scream beat her to it.

"**Dammit Choji! Let go!! I can eat chips whenever I want!!" **Ino tried to shake Choji off, who was clinging on her leg.

"**Never! Those are my chips and you can't have them!" **Choji cried as he reached for the bag but Ino snatched it away, while munching freely.

"I didn't bring any chips with me so I'll have to borrow yours for a while!!" Ino tried to pry his hands off, but had no success.

"Give them to me! No wonder you're so fat!! Eating a man's chips like that! Hmph!" Choji released her leg and turned around in a childish manner. Expecting a reply, he turned his head in Ino's direction. "Ino?"

She remained still and dropped the crumpled bag to her feet. Choji gulped and softly put his hand on her shoulder. "I-ino, I'm s-sorry. Are you ok?"

Ino whipped around so fast that her blonde hair smacked his face. Her teeth were clenched tightly and her hair was sticking out in every possible direction.

"Why. ." She said in a monotone expression. Ino started walking toward him, slowly but steadily. Choji sweatdropped and waved his hands in front of him. He took a giant step back.

"I-ino, let's not get hasty now. You can have the chips!" He dropped to his knees in a praying form. "P-please, do not kill Choji! Choji is a good boy!" Ino pulled her sweater sleeve to her elbow.

"Good boy my ass! I'm gonna kill you!" Choji scrambled to his feet and dashed out the kitchen.

"EEEEEEPPP!!!!!" Ino ran after him calling him every insulting name known to man. (a/n: ooo, that's harsh) Hinata lifted herself from the table and slowly went after the rambling Ino.

"I-ino chan, please! If you kill him now, there will be many complications later…" She trailed off.

Naruto watched amusingly as he greeted Shikamaru who just walked in.

"Oi Shikamaru, how do live with such interesting teammates?" Naruto asked. The Nara genius sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't. Anyway, have you seen Temari? I've been looking all over for her. I wanted to," Shikamaru decided not to tell Naruto about the job. For he will then laugh his head off and then pass it on to some random person who will also laugh their head off. And on and on…what a troublesome thing that would be.

"You wanted to what?"

Shikamaru snapped his head up and gazed in the direction where the voice came from. His jaw dropped as he fell to the floor, landing hard on his behind.

"What the hell?!?"

(a/n: yaya! I'm done. I'm glad too cuz its like 12:00 in the morning. I hoped you liked it and plz review for they complete my life. I'll update soon!

Ja Ne!!

o.Ovietshinobi


	4. phase 2

(a/n: hello again! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and im really hoping you like this story so far! This is dedicated to all of my youthful reviewers! –cough cough-

…ummmm ok well enjoy anyway! Eh ha ha…)

Living the good life Part 4: Phase 2 

Recap:

"_You wanted to what?" Shikamaru faced his head in the direction of the sudden voice and fell to the ground on his behind._

"_What the hell?!?"_

There stood Temari in the kitchen doorway, with her hands on her hips looking slightly confused. Kankurou wasn't far behind, swinging his puppet from side to side as if they were dancing (a/n: o.O)

Shikamaru stayed plastered on the ground with his jaw almost reaching the marble floor below. He was absolutely speechless unlike a certain loud mouthed blonde.

"WHAT IN HOKAGE'S NAME ARE YOU FRIGGIN' WEARING! BWAHAHAAA!! –" BONK. Temari shoved Naruto's laughing head into his salad plate. What a way to ruin a perfectly good, expensive piece of china.

"Shuddup you baka! I'm only doing this cuz its my job! There's no way in hell I'd wear this at my own will dumbass!" She released her strong hold of his head and snapped her own at Shikamaru, who was gaping at her.

"What?" Shikamaru just shook his head and walked toward Temari, knowing what he had to do.

Since she was near a wall, he had an opportunity and pinned her to it letting both of his arms fall to her side. With no chance of escape, she pushed a finger against his rock-hard chest.

"S-shika baka(a/n: haha that means stupid deer ) what the hell are you doing?" The Nara genius lifted his gaze to fall on her teal blue eyes.

"Awww, Temari chan, no need to lie about your real job. Did you dress like this just to impress me?" He traced the bottom of her chin with his calloused thumb, "I have to say, all this effort you put in is turning me on." Temari blushed warmly as she gasped. He was leaning closer and closer. She couldn't take the tension, so she decided to break it by kneeing him hard in the gut, grabbing both of his arms, she flipped them to his back side and pushed down on his back.(a/n: that is very painful o.O)

"AH THA THA THA!! TROUBLESOME WOMEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" Shikamaru screamed in pain as she pushed down harder.

"Just what do you think your doing seducing me huh? Do you think I enjoy this attention, if you went any further I would've knocked you through the roof!" During all this screaming, she was still blushing a light shade of pink.

Back in the kitchen hallway, Kankurou noticed his sister's ranting and gently placed Ayumi hime against a wall.

"Stay here Ayumi hime. Be a good girl and don't follow strangers." Before nodding goodbye, he pulled the sundress down further down the puppet's body. Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

**the hell o.O**

Kankurou darted to Temari's side who was constantly pounding her over sized fist on his chest front. He hooked her elbows with his forearms as she waved her arms and legs frantically, trying to escape Kankurou's grasp. Shikamaru saw this as a chance to beat the hell out of there and so without hesitation, he did.

"Kankurou, you jack ass. Let me at him! He tried to grope me, the perverted bastard!!" Temari started kicking backwards toward her brother's shin.

"Temari. Don't make me call Gaara! You know what he's like on vacations!" The pony tailed kunoichi shut up instantly remembering that time where the siblings took a trip to the land of vegetables.

Let's just say that it is now known as the land of deformed trees and mountains of sand.

In the sand siblings room 

"Achoo!" Gaara sneezed suddenly and wrinkled his nose. Gaara chan raised his head and quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah seems that someone's talking about you. Maybe a special girl- ITAI!" Gaara chan found himself hanging on a coat rack with the sand that he was built with. Gaara glared at him coldly as he passed him. After he walked out the door, Gaara chan hung his head low and sighed.

"What a sad, sad man. Looks like someone needs a hug." He jumped off the rack and ran out the door to give Gaara his special embrace.

In some random hallway 

BAM

"Ow."

BONK

"Ow."

CRASH

"Hey watch where you're goin' freak!"

"Owwwwww." Shino rubbed his throbbing head, clearly pissed off. Sick and tired of this crap he was going through, he grabbed the nearest moving thing(which happened to be Kiba) and shook him violently.

"Excuse me sir, but would you be so kind to tell me the time." Shino continued to shake him violently.

"Uraraaaarararaa S-sh-shino st-stop s-shak-king me-me. Y-you're sp-spill-ing the ki-kibbles-

sss." The bug posseser recognized the voice and set him down gently on the floor. Kiba held his trembling head and glanced at a clock near by.

"The list said duties are done at 8:00 and it's…8:10! Whoohoo!" Kiba slammed the dog bowl on the poor granite floor as he ran off tearing the pink lacy apron to pieces in the process. Shino faced the opposite direction from where Kiba was and slowly took off the paper bag. He ruffled his box like hair and fixed his glasses.

"Duties are over. Time for bed." He said simply. (a/n: -sweatdrops while staring at the various bumps and bruises on his head-)

In the girls room-9:00 

"Phew! That was torture!" Sakura sighed, relieved that she could talk again.

"At least today was quiet." Ino replied. After realizing what Ino just said, Sakura fiercely grabbed the blonde by her long hair and glared at her deep blue eyes.

"What did you say Ino-pig! At least I didn't gorge myself with chips that belonged for a fat guy! But I have to say it's an improvement." Sakura smirked and let go of Ino's locks.

"Forehead girl, you're gonna get it!" Ino charged toward Sakura who stuck her tongue out.

"Both of you cut it out. I had a hard day." Tenten grumbled, ignoring the random things that hit her forehead. She massaged her temples, considering what to do with the kunai laying on a side desk.

"S-so how did it go with Neji nii s-san?" Hinata spoke timidly. Tenten grimaced at what Neji had said to her earlier.

Flashback 

"_Y-you jerk! You make me go through all that just so you can see my hair down?!?" She hollered. Neji closed his eyes and his smirk grew wider._

"_So that was your job too? Well I have to say, you're pretty good. Almost had me there for a moment."_

_Tenten's face burned as they grew red. She looked away quickly and stared at a nearby painting._

"_I-i g-guess , b-ut that's still mean! Taking advantage of me like that! Hmph!" She turned the opposite direction and crossed her arms, feeling Neji's eyes on her backside. He scoffed._

"_You know you liked it."_

_Tenten gasped as her face changed to the color of a light pink rose to a tomato. She whirled around to face the smirking hyuuga and poked him hard in the chest._

"_Y-you pervert! You probably liked it more! I saw you gaping at me!" Neji gave her a light chuckle._

End flashback 

"Tenten chan? Tenten chan a-are you alright?" Tenten awoke form her thoughts to find all of her friends starting at her weirdly.

"Tenten you were spacing out. You got me worried." Sakura said. Ino nodded in agreement.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about Neji." Hinata gasped.

"Tenten chan, d-do you l-like him?" The weapon mistress flushed red.

"What are y-you talking about? That man's a pervert!" She snapped.

Hinata giggled, pretending to understand Tenten's feelings. Sakura snorted and folded her arms.

"W-well, my stomach hurts from eating s-so much ramen. I don't know how N-naruto kun puts it a-all away." The Hyuuga heiress clutched her stomach and blushed from mentioning Naruto. Hinata's blush reminded Sakura of Sasuke's poorly skilled flirting. At first, she assumed he was just mocking her.

Sakura forced out a giggle and walked to her bed.

"Well let's just get some rest now. Who knows what we'll have to do tomorrow." The others nodded and flopped down on their own beds, begging to get some sleep.

In the boys room.

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!!!!" Naruto chanted as he shoved down at least 2 bowls of ramen down his throat on one swallow. His appetite rivals Choji who was practically doing the same thing…except with chips.

"SAKURA SAN!SAKURA SAN. MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER THAT RIVALS ALL BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS, HOW I HAVE MISSED TALKING ABOUT YOU MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!" How redundant. "THIS WHOLE DAY HAS BEEN ABSOLUTE TORTURE FOR ME, FOR I CANNOT LAST ONE DAY WITHOUT THINKING OF YOU MY BEAUTIFUL SAKURA SAN!" Lee sang. Of course everyone else in the room thought that was one of the best duties anyone could ever have, regarding Lee shouting on about his youthfulness of course.

"Lee-shut up." Neji simply stated. He was too frazzled about what happened today to listen to Lee's ramblings. Actually, he could care less. But Lee was just annoying while you're deep in thought.

Ne-ji kuuuuun… 

The Hyuuga prodigy shuddered. Sasuke noticed his rival's shiver and smirked, wondering if Tenten did anything to him causing 'The Hyuuga Neji' to lose control. But then again, even Naruto could surpass him in seducing skills any day. He seriously should stop listening to Kakashi. Who knows how many women have rejected him and _no one_ rejects Uchiha Sasuke. That was just the rule of the universe.

"Rrrrr ruff ruff!" Akamaru barked at Kiba. He raised both eyebrows causing his triangular shaped marks to lengthen.

"Keh! I don't need to listen to you anymore stupid dog! Hmph!" Kiba turned his head away from the whimpering canine. Since when were dogs so picky.

Shino being Shino, stayed his stoic self. The bumps on his heads were starting to shrink, but the bruises and painful memories stayed. In total, Shino has knocked into several lamp, various picture frames, over 10 doors, a bathhouse plant, an old women, many people who just happened to pass by, a dessert cart, a laundry basket and fell into a women's hot springs.

Shikamaru winced in pain as he readjusted his ice pack-er packs.

"Troublesome women with abnormal fist size. Out of all of these days, she wears high heels."

He layed back down on his soft bed and cursed inwardly.

_Damn you Skikamaru, 'that outfit turns me on?' how creepier can you get. Now she hates me._

Hearing himself talk made the lazy Nara sigh sadly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. More troublesome duties on the way. Perfect.

In the sand siblings room 

"ARGGHHHH!!!!!" That was 'goodnight' in Temari's language.

"Ugh. Temari, calm down would ja'? It was only a job." Kankurou yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I can't calm down! I feel like such a dirty girl and that's why Shikamaru was so…so- Ugh!." Temari washed the last of her make up off and placed a hand on her face, disgusted with herself.

Kankurou rolled his eyes. He will never understand women, much less his own sister.

"Oh yea, where's Gaara? I haven't seen him since morning."

"He's probably with Gaara chan again. It's like he doesn't even know us anymore." She pouted.

"I know! When he comes back, we'll give him a nice big hug! Then he'll have to let Gaara chan go!" Temari grinned and nodded. As soon as Kankurou finished that sentence, Gaara walked in with no Gaara chan trailing behind him.

"Oi! Where's Gaara chan?" Temari asked hastily. Gaara looked at his sister and then behind him.

"He ran into some problems."

Flashback 

_Gaara chan walked out the door towards Gaara to give him a nice hug._

_Once Gaara was in sight, Gaara chan ran towards him like there was no tomorrow._

_-slow motion- "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"_

_Gaara slowly turned around and surrounded himself with sand. Once the barrier came in contact with Gaara chan, he dissolved immediately, leaving only a tiny pile of sand behind. Gaara _chan's_ echo roamed around the hall before slowly fading away. Gaara eyed the pile as he continued walking on._

"_No hugs…"_

End flashback.

Temari and Kankurou ended up like o.O

Both deciding on their own…that they were gonna skip the hug part for now. Who knows what Gaara might do to them, especially since they weren't made out of sand.

**DUN DUUUNN DUUUUUNNN** (a/n: sorry i just had to do that LOL)

In the bathhouse lobby- 9:00 AM 

"Ne, do we have to do this?"

"Yes. Now shuddup and help me with my wig."

"Pft, you don't need a wig. You already have a girlish ponytail- ITAI!"

"I said shuddup dumbass! Now try on this dress!"

"But…its pink."

"Yea. So?"

"I don't wear pink. I wear blue. Note the skin and –ITAI!"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Now lets go."

"Owwww. Hai hai._ Stupid crap_"

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura san…" The voice greeted with a high girlish voice.

"Huh- oh –yawn- ohayo…wait, you're-!!"

(a/n: yes a cliffy. But the next chapter will be more duties! But im running out of things to make them do… so plz give me some! That would be so much easier. I give you my thanks and plz review!!)

o.Ovietshinobi


	5. thy rubber hammer

Hello and hello again everyone!! Thank you for reviewing my story! I didn't think it would be that good. I also have to give credit for my cousin on this one! She helped me a lot. Plz enjoy!

Living the good life 

Part 5: Mysterious guests.

Recap 

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"_Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura san…" The voice greeted with a high girlish voice._

"_Huh- oh –yawn- ohayo…wait, you're-!!" _

Sakura rubbed her emerald eyes and gaped in disbelief. Deidara gulped nervously and spoke once again in that high girly voice, making him sound like a croaked frog.

"A-ano, is there something wrong Sakura san?" The pink haired ninja closed her mouth and pulled on the side of her nightgown.

"Well…no, but you look strangely familiar." Deidara's forehead was now drenched in sweat as he shifted to his blue skinned friend. Suddenly, Tenten came behind from Sakura and looked over her shoulder.

"-yawn- Who's at the door- Hell!" Sakura jumped and started at Tenten.

"W-whats wrong!" The weapon mistress pointed a trembling finger towards Kisame.

"You're-you're…that guy!!" Deidara quirked an eyebrow while Kisame fell backwards, sobbing.

"No one seems to remember me." He continued as Tenten put a finger to her lips in a thinking manner.

"Now I know I've seen you somewhere. Uhh, that's right you were that guy at the flower shop!!"

Kisame twitched and grunted.

Flower shop? 

Sakura let out a sigh and glanced at Deidara.

"Why are you here again?" The blonde Akatsuki member panicked and shoved a gold letter in to Sakura's hands, almost knocking her down.

"It's the duties for today please follow them carefully or leader is gonna kill me and please give this box to Hinata san thank you oh look at the time its time for sushi lets go uhhh… Kisamie chan!!" Deidara shoved all those words into one sentence and dragged Kisamie er- Kisame down the hallway and ran full force out the door. Sakura had a look of great worry on her face as she turned to go back into the room.

"Oh I know! He was the donut salesman!!"

"Tenten. Get in"

Outside the boys room 

"Phew, that was close. We were almost caught. How come you didn't tell me that you fought her team before baka! Hm!" Deidara shrieked as he wiped a sweat drop off his blonde eyebrow. Kisame caught his breath and replied.

"How was I supposed to know she was in there! We were almost caught because you couldn't think of a proper name for me! What the hell does Kisamie chan mean!!" The shark like shinobi snorted.

"Ugh. Whatever let's just get this over with. Hm!" Deidara pulled out another gold letter along with a box from his kimono sleeve. He knocked on the door as a half asleep blonde answered.

"Huh? Who's there?" Naruto spoke groggily.

"Oyaho gozaimasu Naruto sama!! Here are your duties for today! The box is for you!" Deidara handed Naruto the supplies gently and bowed. Kisame followed his lead.

"Hah? You look familiar." He squinted his eyes and looked at both of them closely.

"W-we haven't m-met I-I am sure. Well goodbye now. Ah ha ha ha." Both Akatsuki members bowed once more and dashed off. Naruto shrugged and went back inside. He bumped into Sasuke's hard chest and wrinkled his nose.

"Who was that?" He asked with no particular interest.

"I don't know, but those were some ugly ladies." Naruto dumped the objects he was carrying and fell to the floor, falling asleep quickly. Sasuke roiled his onyx eyes and took a look at the letter.

"Great…"

In the girls room 

"Ne Hinata, this is for you." Sakura tossed the medium sized box to the Hyuuga heiress, who caught it swiftly.

"W-what is it?" Hinata eyed the item carefully and unlatched the opening.

"I don't know. Some weird lady gave to me." Sakura stated briefly and unfolded the letter.

"Ah! What a pretty bracelet!" Hinata fingered the gold carvings and slid it onto her thin wrist. Tenten glanced at the piece of jewelry and furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's weird. What's it supposed to do?" She grabbed Hinata's arm and surveyed the bracelet, shaking it every once in a while.

"I-i don't know, but it's p-pretty." The white eyed girl took her arm out of Tenten's grasp and smiled warmly.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!!??!!" Hinata and Tenten shook out of their trance and jumped off the bed with kunais in their hands.

"Wh-what's wrong Sakura!" Hinata said a little too loud than she intended to.

The pink haired kunoichi shivered noticeably and pointed to the crumpled list. Ino raised both eyebrows and snatched the letter from Sakura. Here's what it said:

"Day 2- 

_Sakura Haruno - stay with Kakashi. That is all._

_Ino Yamanaka- make brownies! (ingredients listed on back)_

_Hinata Hyuuga- The bracelet will explain_

_Tenten Morihei - (_a/n: i decided to give her a last name) _spend some time bonding with Lee and Gai."_

"What the hell! I'm not spending the day with those…eyebrow freaks!" Tenten clenched her kunai and remembered the last time she spent time with them.

Flashback 

"_Have some youthful tea Tenten!!" Gai boomed._

"_Er-no thanks."_

"_For it will make your youthfulness grow stronger!!"_

"_No."_

"_Tenten…"_

_Whack_

_Whack_

_Whack_

"_Gai sensei get off me this instant! Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"_

_End flashback_

Tenten twitched and shook the thoughts from her head.

"I can't believe I have to stay with Kakashi sensei. Who knows what he'll make me do!" Sakura stared at the ceiling and groaned.

'**something perverted I bet. Just close your eyes for the moment'** Inner Sakura interrupted.

Sakura nodded while Ino sat with a confused expression on her face.

"Why do I have to make brownies?" The blonde ninja bit her lip and read the ingredients. What's so hard about making simple pieces of chocolate?

In the boys room 

"Great…" Shikamaru awoke from his slumber and strolled over to Sasuke, only to trip over a body that was dozing off in the middle of the carpet.

"ACK! What the heck- Naruto! Get up!" Shikamaru raised himself up and pulled Naruto along with him. With no luck waking him, he dropped the blonde back to the floor.

"What's the list say?" Shikamaru grumbled not taking his eyes off Naruto. Sasuke handed him the list and walked to the bathroom to achieve his morning duties. Here's what it said:

'Day 2- 

_Naruto Uzumaki- The bracelet will explain_

_Sasuke Uchiha- Stay with Kakashi. That is all._

_Neji Hyuuga- Put on some make up, a dress and some high heels. You get the idea._

_Shikamaru Nara- Get hyper. Have some coffee._

_Rock Lee- Go to Gai sensei. He'll explain_

_Shino Aburame- Sing the underwear song in front of everybody.,_

_Kiba Inuzuka- Join Shino._

_Choji Akimichi- Duty reclined. Just go see Ino.'_

"YOSH!!! I FINALLY GET TO SPEND THE DAY WITH YOUTHFUL GAI SENSEI! THIS WILL GIVE ME A CHANCE TO FINALLY FIND OUT HIS SECRET TO BEING SO YOUNG AND HANDSOME!!I WILL SURPASS YOU SENSEI!!" Lee cried anime tears that sparkled in the dim room. Choji choked on his chips.

Handsome? I'd like to see the day… 

"At least I don't have to do anything. But why do I have to see Ino? Hmmmm -munch munch-"

Kiba widened his eyes, speechless. Shino, being Shino, had the exact same expression when he's happy, sad, angry, or annoyed. But regardless of emotionless face, he quirked an eyebrow.

Underwear song? 

"Dress? Make up? _High heels? _No. No no no no no I'm not doing it." Neji waved his hands in front of his chest and backed away. Sasuke smirked. He loved seeing his enemies in pain. It amuses him more than anything.

Naruto woke up from all the commotion and scratched his blonde hair, obviously confuse with his surroundings.

"Ne Sasuke teme, what's going on?"

"Here." Sasuke tossed the box to Naruto, "It's for you and don't call me that dobe!"

The object bounced off the chunin's head and landed in his lap. Naruto opened the latch and took out the piece of jewelry.

"Heeeyy. I got a bracelet!" He blue eyes shone and tied it to his wrist. He waved it in front of Sasuke's cold black eyes, "He he. Jealous?"

Dumbass 

The intercom suddenly screeched as a voice roamed the room.

'_For our ninja visitors, your duties will begin immediately. Your have the whole day to complete them, starting…now'_

After the voice faded away, Naruto's arm started shaking violently.

"H-hey! What's going on-WAAAHH!!" Naruto flew out the door screaming with his arm leading the way. The rest of the shinobis stared strangely at the blank doorway.

Shino and Kiba proceeded to the kitchen.

Lee ran off to go find his sensei.

Neji sulked silently to the girls room, hoping they would rent his some clothes or –gulp- high heels.

Sasuke followed to Neji out the door to find his own sensei.

Shikamaru groaned, muttered troublesome and strolled to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Choji… stayed in the room, eating. No surprises there.

"Mmmmmm…can't wait to try some brownies!"

In the sand siblings room

"Oyaho everyone!! Isn't today a great morning!!" Temari beamed.

"I guess." Gaara answered simply. He started blankly out the window, watching the leaves dance in the wind and then drift to the ground.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Kankurou, answer the door." Temari shouted across the room. The puppet master groaned and twisted the doorknob, revealing 'Deidarie' and 'Kisamie' standing there with giant grins implanted on their faces.

"Who the hell are you guys- er girls?" Kankurou took a long look at those two, wondering if they were men or women. They could be both for all he knew.

"Oh my! Language Kankurou sama!" Deidara pouted and stuck his bottom lip that had sloppy lipstick smeared everywhere, only making Kankurou grimace at the his ugliness, " Anyway, here's your list for today! And please give this package to Gaara sama.Enjoy…" He trailed off. Kisame flashed a thumbs up sign and waved to Gaara. He then ran off to find Itachi's partner.

"What was that about?" Temari asked. Gaara shrugged as Kankurou nudged him in the arm.

"Oh Gaara, I think she was trying to flirt with you! Hee hee!!" Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Or I will kill you." His voice was even colder than before if that was possible. He clenched his fist that had sand swirling around it, even Gaara didn't want a boyish lookin' girl to flirt with him. Kankurou cowered at his brother's bloodlust and scrambled behind Temari.

"O-Ok Ga-Gaara. C-calm down now."

"Tch." Temari snorted and grabbed the list form him, skimming through it with her teal blue eyes. Her expression went from bored to absolutely shocked in a matter of seconds. Her's what it said:

'Day 2- 

_Sabaku no Gaara- Open the package. Use this instead of your sand._

_Sabaku no Temari- Kakashi needs a favor. Fetch the new volume of icha icha paradise 'Flirting violence tactics' _

_Sabaku no Kankurou- you will be assisting Temari.'_

"M-my job is to… GET A FREAKIN' PERVERTED BOOK FOR KAKASHI'S ENTERTAINMENT!!!" Temari roared. Kankurou shrunk and sighed. Is he the only one of his siblings that doesn't have a scary black aura that emerges everyone around him in darkness?

Gaara unwrapped the brown package and pulled out a balloon type hammer. He smashed it against the floor as it let out a loud 'squueeeaaaak'

Kankurou and Temari started at the blow up tool for a long amount of time and them burst into laughter.

"Bwahahaaaa! How the heck are you gonna defend yourself with that?" Kankurou wiped a tear from his eye and went on laughing even louder this time. Temari wasn't help either.

"Pwahaaaaahaha!! Oh Gaara! It squeaks!!" She clutched her stomach and pounded her fist to the wooden ground.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you with thy rubber hammer. Don't underestimate me." Gaara warned. He placed the hammer over his shoulder and continued out the door.

"Hey Temari, I think he's serious-ITAI!" Kankurou held his throbbing head in pain.

"Shut up you dipwad! It's a balloon hammer. What trouble can it cause?"

In the girls room 

After hearing the announcement, Sakura raised her arms and stretched up to the air.

"Well, I better go find Kakashi! See you guys tonight and please come back in one piece –coughinocough-"

"Shuddup forehead girl!! It's you that we should worry about!" Ino folded her arms and scoffed. Sakura chuckled as she strolled out the door.

"EEEEPPPPP!!!" Hinata screamed. Her arm was shaking furiously and the bracelet shone brightly.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" Tenten yelled but stopped as soon as Hinata dashed out the door towards the boys room.

"EEEEEPPPP!!!"

"WAAAAAHHH!!!"

BONK

"What was that about?" Ino asked as she gathered supplies for her brownies. The bun haired girl raised her shoulders up and down. She reached for a helmet and secured it onto her head. "Tenten, what's that for?"

"Gai and Lee." Ino understood completely and nodded her head, "Well see you later!"

Tenten leaped out of the room as soon as Neji walked in.

"Neji? What do you want?" Ino questioned.

"Ssshhhh…people can't know I'm here." Neji brought a finger to his lips and closed the door behind him, "I need some uhhh…womanly clothing and uh, accessories."

Ino put her hands to her hips and grinned evily.

"Why hm?"

"None of your business! I just need it! I have to get out of here." The Hyuga Prodigy snapped back.

"Ok ok. Don't have to be so grouchy." Ino tossed him some lipstick, mascara, blush, a frilly gray dress that reached the ankles and some matching heels. "Here. Don't rip anything _or she'll kill you_" She muttered the last part under her breath but Neji didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks. Ja." He held the items closely to his chest and ran out the door.

"No need to thank me Neji."

In the Hallway 

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Naruto shrieked as he flew down the hallway with his arm leading the way, his other arm flapping along.

"EEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!" _ Huh? Was that Hinata?_

BONK

_Ah tha tha that hurt! What did I bump into? _Naruto thought .

_Ow ow ow ow. What did I land on. It's so warm. _Hinata thought.

Both chunins opened to find Hinata on top of Naruto with their arms around each other tightly.

Hinata squeaked and blushed a deep shade of red. She jumped off the blonde and helped him to his feet.

"G-gomen Naruto kun."

"I-it's ok! I'm fine really!! Are you?" Naruto asked as he too, felt warmth rush up to his whiskered cheeks.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. It's just that…" Hinaat paused and glanced at her bracelet, "I don't know what pulled me so hard to you." Naruto followed her gaze and gasped.

"Hey! I have the same bracelet! See?" Naruto showed Hinata his identical piece of jewelry and grinned.

"That's strange." Hinata thought deeply when suddenly her hand thrust forward, "Naruto kun!"

Naruto looked back and saw his own hand face in the direction of Hinata.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"When you walk forward, the b-bracelet makes me follow." She explained as she moved backwards, having Naruto jerk back as well, "We're stuck!"

"No no!" The blonde ninja tried to pry off the bracelet, but it didn't budge. "I-it won't come off!"

"There are chakra strings b-between them! Unless we chop our arms off, t-they won't come off."

Naruto widened his ocean blue eyes and waved his arms frantically causing Hinata to of course, follow forth.

"N-na-naruto kun!"

"O-oh! Gomen" He used his other arm to scratch his head, "Ne, since we're stuck for the whole day, lets go eat together!" He clasped Hinata's fragile hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

Stuck together?!? Naruto kun… 

Well I'm done with this chapter for now! The next one will have mostly naruhina and a lot of randomness! Maybe inocho it depends. I hope you enjoyed it! Plz review!! Thanks…

o.Ovietshinobi


	6. a naruhina kind of day

Hey everyone. Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Im going to be sad when Im done but Ill create new ones! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!!

Living the good life Part 6: A naruhina kind of day 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the kitchen 

As Naruto and Hinata arrived, they found that the small room was filled with people.

The buffet lines were bustling with tourists searching for a decent meal.

"Damn. This place is so crowed-WAH!"

"Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto!!! I drank some coffee today because it was one of my jobs and now I can't stop talking it's so troublesome is it not? I don't even have the patience to look at the freakin clouds anymore and I was planning to do that today what a drag but I feel fine but I can't stop and I can't breathe help me!! And to make things worse they ran out of coffee and now I'm pissed how troublesome they ran out of coffee did I already say that oh well hey Hinata bye guys!!!" Shikamaru rambled on and on, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of Asuma he ran over there to continue his non- stop talking.

It was an amazement to them that Shikamaru didn't topple over from a lack of oxygen. Coffee sure did wonders.

"S-shikamaru san" Hinata mumbled as she watched the Nara genius jump on his sensei for a piggy- back ride. She winced as they both fell to the floor.

"Don't worry about them. He'll calm down hopefully" Naruto reassured. Hinata nodded just as Shino and Kiba stepped in front of them. "Hey Shino, what's up?"

"Kiba cleared his throat and began.

(Kiba) _I'm not wearing underwear today!_

(Shino)_ No I'm not wearing underwear today_

_Not that you really care_

(Kiba)_ Much about my underwear_

_But I just really want to saaaayyy!!!_

(Unison)_ I'm not wearing underwear todaaayyy!!!!!!!!_

Cough cough

Naruto and Hinata gazed in shock. Did Kiba and Shino, the Shino that never shows a speck of emotion, sing a song…about underwear? The world is at an end as we know it.

"Kiba kun, S-shino kun. Are you alright-"

"Are they alright? THEY JUST SUNG A SONG ABOUT FREAKIN UNDERWEAR!!! Im not wearing underwear today!!" Naruto pointed a finger as he mocked them. Shino pushed the edge of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He whipped a hand out and grabbed Naruto by his black shirt. Shino's black sun glasses started deeply into Naruto's cowering eyes.

"You will forget. You will forget it. You will not speak of this to anyone. Understand?" He warned. Kiba stepped back and ran out of sight. It seems that he had seen Shino's dark side before and they way he ran, it must be frightening

"A-ano Shino kun?" Hinata whispered, but she decided to stay low. She's seen Shino's dark side before perhaps.

"Yes sir! Dattebayo! He he." Naruto said.

Shino let go of the blonde shirt and walked away, like nothing happened.

SQQQUUEEAAAAAAKKK 

"Gaara! Will you please give me the hammer!"

SQQUEEEEAAAAAAKKK 

Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to the squeaking direction. Gaara was running around with Kankurou on his tail. The red head would throw down the balloon like tool on Kankurou's head every once in while, making a tremendous annoying sound.

SQQQUUEEEAAAAKKK 

"Gaara! Just hand me the freakin-"

SQQUEEAAAAAKKKK 

"Gah!"

"Kankurou! We're supposed to be getting' that book remember!" Temari shouted as she entered the kitchen. The puppet master stopped running to catch his breath. A sand shinobi with a blow up hammer sure caused a lot of trouble. Gaara continued running frantically around the room. Squeaking every once in a while. "We'll deal with him later. Com on'!" Temari dragged the clearly pissed off Kankurou out the double doors.

"Uhhh, ok. Let's get into the ramen line!" Naruto interlocked his fingers with Hinata's. She felt her face burn deeply as he lead her to the counter. Once they got their bowl of noodles, Naruto demanded that he carry Hinata's out of complete generosity. And of course being the utterly idiotic nuthead he is, Naruto has forgotten about the chakra strings between them.

"WAHK!" Naruto flashed forward on his front side, causing the bowls to fly towards the ceiling landing who-knows-where. Naruto's sudden jerk caught Hinata by surprise, making her lose her balance and landing hard on a certain someone.

"Eeep!"

"Will you two keep quiet! Some people are trying to eat-"

Kiba stormed over to the noisy shinobi and found Naruto was sitting up with support from his elbows. Hinata was placed between his legs in a very awkward position. Her fragile hands were clutched to his shirt with her thick tan jacket falling off her shoulder. The ramen bowls nowhere to be found.

Silence

"Er, sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! P-please continue!" Kiba ran off leaving a thin trail of dust with Akamaru hanging on for dear life in his hoodie.

"N-naruto kun! Your hands…" She blushed a dark shade of pink and all colors related. It was true. His calloused hands were positioned firmly on her ahem… behind, pulling her even closer to his warm body. He snapped out of his comfortable moment and pulled his hands out in an instant. Naruto's cheeks flooded with pink, matching his blonde hair.

"AH! S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention." He stood up as he held a helping hand to Hinata. _'There goes my source of warmth_'"I'm sorry. I lost our ramen." He drooped his eyebrows and grinned sheepishly.

"No p-problem Naruto kun. I wasn't hungry anyway." Hinata smiled warmly and flushed brightly again, "A-ano…"

Naruto rose a blonde eyebrow and noticed that his hands were still clasping hers tightly.

"Ah! S-sorry." He released his grip and pointed toward the hot springs, "I know! Let's invite everybody to take a swim!" The Hyuga heiress nodded in agreement as they went to find their friends.

…

"NARUTO!! WHERE IS THAT DOBE?!?"

Flashback 

_As Sakura strolled out the door, she bumped her tiny nose into a hard body. She kept her eyes closed as she held some cloth into her hands._

"_Can't off me huh?"_

_Sakura snapped her eyes open. She gazed up and shrieked as soon as onyx met emerald._

"_S-sasuke kun! Don't scare me like that!" Sasuke let out a small smirk, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm looking for Kakashi. Where is he?"_

"_Really? I'm looking for him too, something about spending time with him." Sakura twiddled a pink strand of hair between her fingers, "I know! Let's look for him together! He's probably in a closet reading that perverted book again. Come on!"_

_She grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled in to the direction of the kitchen._

"_Oi! Not so hard woman." _

In the Kitchen 

"_Hmm, he's not here." Sakura muttered._

"_Hn." Sasuke replied coolly, unaware of a flying bowl of ramen coming towards him rapidly._

_SPLAT_

"_Huh?" Sakura averted her eyes from the room to the sudden sound. She jumped at the sight of Sasuke with a large bowl of steaming ramen sitting plainly on his head. The noodles were splattered everywhere, on the floor, on his dark clothes, but mostly in his perfect raven hair. His eyes were hidden under the edge of the ceramic bowl. The sharingan possessor's fists were clenched tightly, making dents in his palm._

_He slowly lifted his now dark red eyes from the ground to the blank space before him._

"_I will kill him…"_

"_Kill who? Naruto?" Sakura was bewildered, but his logic made sense. No one else ate an extra large miso ramen with 3 slices of pork and 5 eggs but Naruto._

"_NARUTO!!!" _

_End flashback_

"Naruto you dobe! Where are you!"

"S-sasuke kun. He left, I'll tell him later. Its almost 12:00. We need to find Kakashi sensei now."

Sakura pushed the fuming Uchiha out the kitchen doors. You could hear his yelling from another village away.

With Temari and Kankurou 

"Temari, are we sure this is going to work. Why can't we just walk in there?"

"Because, idiot brother of mine, we're underage. No man is gonna let some 16 year olds walk into a porn store." Temari fixed the collar on her long coat, "Now adjust your sunglasses! No one can see that we're women."

"Oh ok. Wait- what?"

"No time! Lets go!" The fan carrier zipped up her long over coat and rushed through the doors. Kankurou slumped behind. First he had to deal with a brother who wouldn't let go of a stupid rubber hammer and now he was in disguise going through a porn store. He still had his sanity and he didn't want to lose it at a place like this, but a certain sister thought otherwise.

As soon as Kankurou walked into the shop, his nose started bleeding instantly. There were books, DVDs, magazines, models and diagrams of absolute unmentionables. (a/n: if i tell you, this story would go into rated M. Its for your own good) He covered his bloody nose with a hand and kept his eyed shut from the ultimate unmentionables.

"Why are you closing your eyes? Don't tell me you haven't seen this kind of stuff before." Temari snorted.

"I haven't." He replied simply.

"And you dare call yourself a shinobi." She whipped around and started walking to the counter.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't approve of this junk lecherous men call entertainment!!" Kankurou had said that a little too loud, for everyone was looking at him strangely. Whispers were heard among them.

Is he like…gay? 

_That poor excuse for a man._

_Holy trombones and a pogo stick._

Kankurou growled as he ran to meet up with his sister.

"Ahem. Good evening sir. I would like to purchase the new edition of icha icha pardise?" Temari asked in a manly voice. The shopkeeper looked up from his 'magazine' and handed her a bright red book with silver writing.

"$59.99." He ordered.

"WHAT?!? All for a simple book?" Temari gaped.

"This isn't just a simple book! It's a work of art that clears the mind of-"

"Ok. That's enough thanks." Temari gave him the cash and stormed off, "That Kakashi is gonna get it."

Kankurou was about to follow her when the man called out to him.

"Hey, do you want to matching DVD? It had deleted scenes." The shopkeeper offered.

Kankurou gazed at the disk and then at the man.

"How much?"

"KANKUROU!!!!" Temari screamed loudly.

"C-coming!!" Kankurou glanced at the DVD again before scrambling off.

With Ino and Choji 

"Yes! They're almost done and nothing blew up!" Ino cheered. "But what a strange recipe it was."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Ino shouted from the oven.

"Ino?" Munch munch. Choji asked.

"Choji?" _'perfect timing'_ "I'm in the kitchen!"

The munching ninja walked over to Ino as soon as she pulled out a batch of delicious looking brownies.

"I just finished making them! Wanna try?" She pushed the tray towards Choji, who eyed it like it was a bomb.

"What did you do to it?" He asked carefully. A large vein popped on Ino's forehead.

"What do you mean 'what's in them'? Just eat them!" She commanded.

"No." Choji said plainly. He continued reaching for chips in his bag.

"Why? I worked so hard!" Ino shrieked.

"No." He repeated.

"Eat them."

"No."

"Eat them!" She began to take the chocolate from the tray and shoving them in his face.

"No means no woman!"

"EAT THEM DAMMIT!"

"NO!"

"EAT IT YOU!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Choji shoved large amounts of chips in his mouth.

"That can be arranged…" Ino said darkly. Tha 'pleasantly plump' shinobi gulped and stared long and hard at the brownies.

"Fine." He gave in and took a square in his hand. First he smelled it and then licked it alittle.

"JUST EAT IT RETARD!" Ino yelled, startling Choji greatly.

He placed the seemingly harmless piece of chocolate into his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Sooooo??"

Choji licked his chocolate stained fingers and grinned widely.

"They're really good!" He snatched the whole tray from Ino's hands and ate the whole batch, one by one.

"Good!" Ino grabbed 2 rolls of toilet paper and stuffed them in Choji's jacket. "Now get out."

"Huh-WAH!" Ino threw Choji out the door and slammed it in his face. "What was that about?"

He thought about for a moment and then just shrugged. Talk about mood swings.

With Sakura and Sasuke 

"This is getting annoying." Sasuke grumbled.

"It's ok. He's bound to be here somewhere." Sakura reassured.

"Hn."

They passed an open closet and looked inside.

"Do you see Kakashi sensei anywhere?" Sakura asked.

"No. Damn it all. This is wasting my time-ACK!"

"Sasuke kun, are you –EEPPP!"

CLICK

"Huh? Where are we?" Sasuke rubbed his whirling head.

"I don't know. Someone pushed us in." Sakura felt around for the door and twisted the knob. "Hey…we're locked in!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

END OF CHAPTER!! How'd you like it? I'm sorry if it's not as good as my other ones. I was running out of ideas. And im sort of there want as naruhina as you thought, but i had to fit everyone in 2 chapters somehow. There will be more of this pairing in the next one, i promise.

Plz review, or i'll send gaara and his rubber hammer after you…

o.Ovietshinbi


	7. red paint and buckets

Hello hello. Welcome to another chapter!! I've been thinking about making a bleach fanfiction…but maybe not. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten! You guys are the best. Hope you enjoy this one!

Living the good life Part 7: A splash of love 

_Recap:_

"_Do you see Kakashi sensei anywhere?" Sakura asked._

"_No. Damn it all. This is wasting my time-ACK!"_

"_Sasuke kun, are you –EEPPP!"_

_CLICK_

"_Huh? Where are we?" Sasuke rubbed his whirling head._

"_I don't know. Someone pushed us in." Sakura felt around for the door and twisted the knob. "Hey…we're locked in!"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What?" Sasuke snapped abruptly. Sakura whimpered as she attempted to pull on the knob once more.

"The door…it won't open!" She gave up knowing full well the door won't budge. But what was she to do. She was stuck in a tightly closed space with an irritated Uchiha. Most other fangirls would love this moment right now, as for Sakura, being stuck in a broom closet made her uneasy.

"Sakura. Calm down, your sweating buckets over there." Sasuke said coolly. He sat down slowly on the cardboard box below him, slumping his ramen scent head below his shoulders as if he was stunned himself.

Sakura fiddled with the end of her red shirt nervously, breathing in and out repeatedly.

'**Finally! In a closet with the Sasuke Uchiha. How good can things get!!'** Her inner self screamed inside her mind. **'Lets glomp him!'**

"I will not glomp him!" Sakura shouted out loud, not knowing that she caught the attention of the person beside her.

"Glomp who?" The strawberry haired girl gasped and faced the direction towards Sasuke. He raised an interested eyebrow and rested an arm on his knee.

"Eh, N-no. I don't m-mean glomp, but…but I mean touch it in a way that would set a mood of uhhh, utter shock and violated in a way." Sakura stumbled on her words, having no idea of what she just said.

"Sakura, you're hallucinating." (a/n: is that the right spelling?)

"Ummm…sorry Sasuke kun. I'm not real comfortable in tiny places." Sakura drew trails on the ground with her sandal from embarrassment.

"It's ok, just don't freak out on me." Sasuke got to his feet and looked around the dim room for a switch. Once he felt a small bump, he flipped it as the closet lighted a bright shade of yellow.

"AAAYIIIEEE!"

"Sakura! What's wrong!" The shrieking kunoichi jumped over to Sasuke and linked her arms around his neck. She pointed to an object leaning on a near by wall.

"What's that?!?" She continued shrieking.

"That's a mop." Sasuke answered with his face vacant.

"Oh…EEEPP!! WHAT'S THAT?!?" Sakura tightened her death grip around Sasuke, making him stumble off balance.

"Sakura, relax! It's a bucket for Kami's sake." He composed himself and tried not to look completely annoying by her constant screeching. Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows together and groaned inwardly. He'd rather be with Naruto…no, he took that back. Who knows what that reckless dobe will do. While trying to break open the door, he'll probably blow himself up along with it.

"Ah ha ha- OMIGOSH WHAT WAS THAT!!"

"That was me. Now will you please get off?" Sasuke grumbled. Being stuck in a tiny space with a clauster phobic Sakura was definitely not fun.

Sakura flicked her dull green eyes upwards and blushed a light pink color. She quickly released her hold, but stayed close to his body.

"Gomen." She whispered quietly.

"It's ok. Lets just try to find a way to get out." Sasuke observed his surroundings as if searching for something. He averted his blank eyes back to the trembling Sakura.

She took a step backwards letting her foot fall right into a bucket behind her.

"EPP!" SOMETHING'S GOT ME!" Sakura tripped over the bucket handle and roughly pushed Sasuke over. Since the closet was only meant to hold one person a mop, he met the hard wall briefly and felt his foot shove into something below.

"AH! Sasuke kun! Your foots in the bucket!" Sakura said hastily. She shook a free leg, accidentally kicking the Uchiha hard in the shin.

"Ack! Sakura, watch where your're going!" As Sasuke bent over to rub it, he bumped into Sakura's chest making her squeak and tumble over him. "S-sakura! What are you doing-hey watch where your-oi!"

Within instinct, she grabbed the nearest thing before her and shifted her light weight on it. Not wanting to squish anything, she landed first to the floor as something fell hard on her tiny frame.

"EEPP! SOMETHING'S ON ME!! SASUKE KUN HELP MEEE!!" Sakura closed her eyes shut and tried to wiggle out of the person's grasp.

"Sakura! Dammit that's me. Get your foot out of the bucket!" Sasuke attempted to lift himself off her, but the bucket wouldn't allow it. Now he was pinned to the floor with a nonstop screaming Sakura under him and a foot in a bucket. That wasn't fun either.

"I-i cant! Not unless you get out!" She squeaked. Sasuke growled and muttered a whole line of swears under his breath. He felt blood rush to his cheeks but shook them off.

_Damn hormones._

"When I find out who did this, they are dead." He said through gritted teeth.

Outside the closet 

"ACHOO!" Kakashi rubbed his itchy nose and put away his book. "It seems that they're talking about me."

"Oi! Kakashi!"

The copy ninja turned his masked face in the opposite direction.

"Oh. Hello Temari san. Kankurou kun. Did you get my book?" he asked. Temari rolled her teal eyes and tossed him the perverted item.

"Here. I can't believe you made us go in there. We had to dress like 30 year olds. You didn't know that we're under aged?"

Kakashi looked up from the cover and grinned. "My bad. So did you like the view?"

Temari grimaced slightly and stuck out her tongue.

"Ech. I can't figure out how you sleep at night. Your so-"

"The view was awesome!! I've never felt so aliivvvee!! ITAI!" Kankurou crouched down to the floor and placed his arms over his head. "What was that for!!"

"You lecherous piece of crap. You haven't seen that much skin since now." Temari rubbed her fist on her shirt.

"I'm glad you liked it. Men like you should be revealed to more things like that." Kakashi smiled under his mask and glanced over at the closet door.

"_Sasuke kun!! Your touched me!!"_

"_What the hell! I didn't touch anything!!"_

"_Eeeppp! Pervert!!"_

_SLAP_

"_Aarrrrgghh!! Will you keep still!!"_

"_How can I keep still when you're on top of me!!"_

"_I can't get up!! Not unless you get your foot out of the bucket!!"_

"What's going on in there?" Temari asked without any particular interest. Kankurou pressed his ear to the door and quirked an eyebrow. "Kankurou. What's wrong?"

After a moment of silence, an extremely disturbed face washed over him.

"Kankurou. Answer…" But he had ran off before she could ask further. "What's with him?"

"It seems that Sasuke and Sakura are stuck…" Kakashi said simply. Temari gazed at the door in front of her.

"Should we let them out?" Kakashi shook his silver hair swiftly.

"No. Let's just see where this takes us."

Inside the closet 

"Ok Sakura, listen to me. Slowly pull your foot from the bucket and I'll do the same."

Sakura nodded and did what she was told. Her already red cheeks grew hotter knowing how close they were pressed against each other. If she had moved upwards, they would be in a liplock for all she knew.

"I-i can't. Your foots on top of mine." She whimpered. Sasuke groaned and tried once again to lift gimslef off her. "Sasuke…watch out for that …"

CRASH

While trying to get up, he had bumped his head on a shelf above them and crashing down on Sakura, forcing his lips to meet hers.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open and gasped, turning a shade of red that rivals Hinatas. Sasuke opened his eyes in pain and noticed immediately what he was doing. The sharingan holder pulled away slowly and covered his mouth with a hand.

_What the hell? Did I just kiss her?_

"S-sasuke kun. What happened- watch out for that!!"

CRASH. SPLAT

"Arg!!" Sasuke felt something wet and sticky blanket his whole body.

"Epp! Red paint!" Sakura was right. When Sasuke had dumbly got up again, he crashed into the same shelf, but this time knocking over a whole tin of red paint. The substance was everywhere, splattered all over the walls and themselves. He grew at least 20 veins in his forehead as his once black eyes faded into a dull red color. "S-sasuke kun?"

Outside 

"Did you hear something?" Temari asked.

"No…" Kakshi replied.

KABOOM

Temari snapped her head towards the explosion to find that the closet door had been blown open. The remaining pieces were turned to ashes. Two figures emerged from the smoke.

"Sasuke. Sakura. Had fun?" Kakashi asked sheepishly.

The two chunins came out with red paint dripping from their clothing. It seems that the bucket they had been stuck in was blown off as well. Sasuke gritted his teeth while Sakura wrung out the remaining liquid from her pink/red hair. But through all this bloodlust that was emitted from them both, they couldn't wash away the flushed faces that stained their cheeks.

"Ka.Ka.Shi." Sasuke clenched his fists and glared daggers at him. His red swirling eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kakashi lifted his book from his kunai pouch and handed it to Sasuke.

"Wanna read? It's new!" He offered.

"CHIDORII!!"

Outside the bathhouse 

"Where are they?" Tenten traveled around the garden looking for any signs of green or bushy eyebrows.

"TENTEN!! OUR YOUTHFULFLOWER! IT IS I, HANDSOME ROCK LEE TO WELCOME YOUR PRESENCE!!"

She knew that annoying voice anywhere. Tenten swore inwardly and walked over to the large table decorated with teacups and a bottle of sake for Gai.

"TENTEN!! MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENT. I HAVE HEARD FROM MY ETERNAL RIVAL THAT Y0U WILL BE SPENDING TIME WITH US TODAY!! SIT SIT!! HAVE SOME TEA!" Gai boomed.

Tenten sighed and sat down next to Lee. She stared at the cup that was offered to her and then at Lee.

"My job said to do some bonding with you guys. Not sip tea." Tenten said, obviously bored.

"Bonding? Of course, well there are some wonderful things you should know about!! I like green spandex suits with the green trimmings, not the silver kind, with green latex cloth for absolute flexibility with matching green socks!! I was going to buy some green socks, but that stupid lady had to be like 'Oh I'm sorry Gai, but we don't sell green socks here. As you can see, we sell weapons.' So I slapped her, I mean …who doesn't sell green socks. So I had to walk all over Konoha in a green suit with no socks. And then I-"

"Gai!! Ok…I get it." Tenten massaged her temples and closed her eyes. "Lee? How about you?"

"YOSH!! I like green spandex suits with the green trimmings, not the silver kind, with green latex cloth for absolute flexibility with matching green socks!!" He was cut off by Tenten's voice.

"Lee. Is this the exact same story as Gai's?" Lee's round black eyes bulged as he simply took a sip of his 'tea'.

"Lee…that wasn't tea. That was sa-"

CRICKET CRICKET

"Sakerz?? I don know thatz was sakeee, it tasteties gooz ok??" Lee said drowsily. He wobbled away from Tenten and Gai and shot his bandaged fists in the air.

"Gai swenseii!! I've achieved my goa-hic- goals for todaiis. I am now a manly mans!"

"Lee! Even if you are intoxicated, your spirit still shines through the influence of alcohal!!" Gai shouted and cried fake tears of joy.

"Leeeee!!"

"Gai swenseii!!"

"Leeeeee!!"

"Gai-hic- swenseeiii!!"

Tenten just stared blankly at them and sighed unconsciously. How in the world could a drunk Lee and Gai could still hug like that. We're lucky that the bathhouse was still intact, due to the damage that Lee had caused the other times.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Tenten got up from the table and stomped off to the door, but someone jerked on her sleeve from behind.

"Twenten-hic- let's go finders Nejiji kay'? We'll party likes its –hic- eights." He hiccupped.

"Wha…" She tried to ask but was pulled away quickly leaving Gai and his proud self.

"Oh Lee, if only you knew how…wait. If Neji's dressed like a girl then…Oh goodness! LEE!! COME BACK!!!" Gai snapped out of his crying stance and rushed through the door, flailing his arms about.

In some random hallway 

"NNEEEEEJJIIIJIIIIIII!!!" Lee squealed as Tenten hung on to his flapping arm for dear life.

On the other end, Neji had just finished braiding his long brown hair when he heard someone scream his name violently. He turned around and saw the green beast of Konoha and a bun haired girl rushing to him at an impossible speed. In a blink of an eye, Lee appeared in front of him with a giant grin on his face and cheeks red from the alcohal.

"Why hellllooo theres madam. Whatsits a fine looking lady like yourselves doin hur?" Lee chocked out.

"Lee. Its me." Neji furrowed his eyebrows and rolled his non existent pupils, "Your drunk…again." He turned his gaze to Tenten, who had a what-the-hell-is-going-on expression plastered on her blank face.

"Me? Drunkzz? AHAHAAAA!!! You funny lady you!!" His fuzz like eyebrows drooped along with his beady eyes. "How bout' some luvin from this handsome beasty."

He jabbed a finger to his chest and winked.

"Lee. I'm not a, Lee keep the shirt on-dammit!! At least keep the boxers on-oh God!! My eyes, somebody gorge them out!!" Neji covered his lavender eyes to keep his sanity and jetted away from the intoxicated chunin.

"Don't runn! Why wont you love mmeee!!" Lee staggered towards Neji, tripped over his own two feet, got up, and staggered away again. Tenten would hate to see Lee in a bar with those pointy pool sticks.

The weapon mistress was about a collapse from exhaustion when she saw smoke appear in the distance.

"Kakashi sensei? What happened?" The tips of Kakashi's white hair had been burned off and replaced with a long trail of black ash. There were large black splotches scattered around his body in various places. Half his mask was blown off leaving only part of his nose and chin to be seen. Kakashi's forehead protector and sandals were nowhere to be found. Aside all that, you could mistake him for an overcooked marshmallow. He raised a smoking finger and took a deep breath.

"I regret teaching Sasuke Chidori." And with that, he fell face first to the floor. Tenten stared blankly at him, not knowing what to say or think, but an excessive screaming brought her back to reality.

"Tenten!!!" She slowly turned her head to the side as Choji came up holding his manhood, "I need toilet paper noww!!! Ino put something in the brownies and I ran out of toilet paperrrr!!"

All this screaming made his spiral shaped marks puff out with his cheeks.

Tenten twitched wildly and pointed to a restroom nearby. "In there."

Choji sighed in relief and dashed over to the appointed location, slamming the door in the process. Tenten was once again about to crash to the floor when something else caught her attention.

As she shifted her eyes forward, Kakurou rushed up to her and grabbed her shirt. Looking straight into her eyes, he waved a rubber hammer in front of her shocked face.

"Tenten!Tenten! lookie! I got Gaara's hammer and now I shall flatten it! Hahahaaa! But don't tell him ok?? Or he shall kill me!! Hahaaaaaa!! Ok????" He rambled on. Having no idea what just went through her ears, Tenten bobbed her head up and down giving him a sign that she understood.

Kankurou joined Tenten in the head bobbing, oblivious of the looming aura increasing behind him.

"Kankurou…" He quickly let go of Tenten and tightened his hold on the balloon hammer.

"Darn."

"Kankurou, may I have my hammer back?" Gaara asked impatiently. If Kankurou wasn't careful, Shukaku could pop out at any moment. That hammer was the world to him and no doll-playing brother of his is going to take away his only source of power and dominance.

"N-no!! Never! Ahahaaaa!! Without this stupid hammer you are completely useless buttmunch!! And you can' use your stupid sand either!! What you gonna do huh???" Kankurou teased and mocked the expressionless Gaara. He jabbed the hammer to the floor while simultaneously laughing his head off with pleasure.

KABOOM

Kankurou flew back roughly into the wall, creating a giant hole after. Gaara folded his arms and walked over the place where his brother once stood and picked up his untouched hammer.

"I installed an alarm system in this tool. Any unknown force that touches it will blow up." He explained. Gaara's lips slightly curled up as he strolled off in the other direction, but not before glaring back at his unconscious partner.

"Don't touch."

Kankurou rubbed his throbbing head and moaned painfully.

"Curse the consequences of an older brother."

Tenten stood by a wall, her knees trembling in fear. What the heck was going on. She balled her fists together and brought them to her chest. Her chocolate eyes were blinking out of order. Suddenly, Choji slammed the door open and beamed with pride.

"I have achieved greatness!" He kissed both of his hands and squinted happily. Now Tenten was really confused. All he did was making it to the bathroom. But before she could think any further, a loud rumbling was heard and the floor shook.

"COME BACK HERE PERVERTT!!!" A voice called out.

"AAAHH! SPARE MEE!" An annoying blonde shouted back.

Tenten carefully looked up and found Naruto running for his life and Hinata trying desperately to catch up with him…with about 20 women chasing after them.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A WOMEN'S HOTSPRING!! PROMISE!" He screamed as tears leaked from his eyes.

"IT SAID WOMEN'S BATH! WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU WANTT!!"

Naruto took a sharp turn to the right and waved happily to Tenten, ignoring the fact that those ladies had chainsaws. Hinata shrugged and waved as well.

"Hello Tenten! Nice day huh…" he trailed off, now running full speed. But the women continued going after him turning on their chainsaws and rubber chickens. After a while, all figures had disappeared.

The weapon mistress simply froze and fell to the floor on her butt. She stared at her surroundings.

Kankurou was heads first into a wall.

Kakashi was still on the floor, burning and smoking.

Choji was cheering brightly on how he had finally accomplished his true mission in life.

Lee was drunk and now hitting Neji, who would just beat the cream out of him later.

And Gaara was…squeaking.

Tenten pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, National Association for Disfunctional Teenagers? Yes this is Tente-yes it's me AGAIN. I have a complain-WHAT? Yes, I'll hold…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yes, I am truly sorry if the ending sucked. I couldn't think of anything else. Brainfarts galore no?

I am also sorry if anyone was OCC. I really tried not to make them that way. This fic really reminds me of ed,edd, and eddy for some reason. Well i hoped you liked it!! Plz review for me!!

o.Ovietshinobi


	8. sorry

I am truly truly sorry. I can't continue this story. My computer's pc is busted and i cant get on the internet or do anything. Im soooo sad cuz i really wanted to go on, but i cant. I'll have to buy a new one, but that take at least a few months because im sort of low on money and some things kinda happened. Im using me friends computer right now. I am soooo sorry. I hope you understand. Thank you for reviewing my last chapters. I love you all!

**o.Ovietshinobi**


End file.
